1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The child safety seat can be fixedly installed in on the passenger's seat of the vehicle, and has an embedded restraint harness more adapted to provide protection for the young child.
In order to accommodate children of different sizes, the child safety seat may have a headrest that is adjustable in height. China Utility Model No. 201597477 discloses a child safety seat including a headrest movably assembled with the backrest of the seat. The headrest adjustment mechanism as disclosed in this reference includes a shaft, an operating member affixed with the locking shaft, and a plurality of racks including a plurality of locking grooves. The operating member and the locking shaft are assembled with the headrest, and the racks are affixed with the backrest. The shaft can engage with the racks to lock the headrest in position, and the operating member can be operable to disengage the shaft from the racks so that the headrest can be adjustable relative to the backrest. One disadvantage of the structure described in the aforementioned reference is that a child sitting on the child safety seat may directly touch the operating member, causing accidental unlocking of the headrest. Moreover, the shaft and the racks exposed outward at the rear of the backrest may undesirably contact with a surrounding environment, which may interfere with the operation of the headrest adjustment mechanism.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat that is safer in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.